(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire-circuit sheet and an electric junction box in which a plurality of the wire-circuit sheets are laminated to form a high density circuit for a compact electric junction box.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
FIG.23 shows a wire-circuit board of a conventional electric junction box disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Preliminary Publication No. 64-9411.
This wire-circuit board assembly 30 is composed of a busbar-circuit board 31 and a wire-circuit board 32. The busbar-circuit board 31 has a plurality of busbars 34 laid on an insulating resin substrate 33. Busbar terminal tabs 35 pierce the substrate 33 so as to extend downward from a rear surface thereof. The wire-circuit board 32 has a plurality of conductive wires 36, each end of which is connected by soldering with each terminal piece 38 on an insulating substrate 37 so that each female terminal 39 associated with each terminal piece 38 can make contact with each of the busbar terminal tabs 35.
However, the structure of the above mentioned conventional electric junction box has a drawback that an electric junction box will become bulky if the wire-circuit board assemblies 30 are multiply stacked to provide an electric junction box having a high density circuit. Further, it requires a great deal of labor cost to connect the conductive wires 36 by solder brazing to the wire-circuit board 32, which causes a low productivity rate. Moreover, residual wire chips may be undesirably scattered in the electric junction box.